Bulma and Vegeta
by solomonara
Summary: another terrible title. But the story is worse. I am NOT a romance writer > Þ


Bulma and Vegeta 

Disclaimer- I own none of the Dragon Ball z charecters 

Autor's Note- All right, this is my first attempt at a romantic fic, and it might not go to well, but I thought I'd give it a try. This takes place about a month afetr the whole 'Ian' thing (see 'old and dangerous....' series) Don't worry, I'll be continuing the Ian saga as soon as I'm done with this one. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Bulma was mad. Specificly at a certain saiyen who had blown up the gravity room. Again. Now it was reduced to a pile of rubble in the middle of the Capsule Corporation. So, once again, she was up half the night repairing damages. Vegeta, of course, didn't care, and flew off to train himself elsewhere. 

"Stupid, arrogant.... Why does he always blow it up? He's being careless, and I'm the one that suffers." fumed Bulma from the lab. It was three a.m. and she had just finished erecting the building that the Gravity Enhancer had been in, and was about to begin on the machine itself when she realized the time. 

"Oh wow, look at that. I should probably get some rest. I'll finish this thing in the morning." And she trudged off to bed. Falling asleep almost immeadiatly, Bulma began to dream.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

setting- inside Bulma's head (the dream) 

"Vegeta! Noooooooo!" Bulma was running through darkness, stumbling and tripping toward the lifeless form of Vegeta in the distance. Somehow, she knew he was dead, and that he had died at the hand of the thing that was chasing her. It was metal, erected in the semblence of a woman, an android. Gohan and Goku were dead- it seemed as though she was the last being on Earth. Bulma finally reached the form of Vegeta, shaking him, hoping he'd wake up, and that he wasn't dead. But he was, and she knew it. Tears that she had not shed for anyone fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was not the reckless stream of tears she had cried when Vegeta was taken by the android. (see 'an old and dangerous person' series) Those had been tears of fear. These were the tears of one who knew she was about to die never having been truly loved, or loving toward anyone. The android was bearing down on her now, raising a cold, metal hand. With one quick movement, it brought it down, and.................. 

``````````````````` 

meanwhile, while Bulma had been dreaming, Vegeta was just returning from training. He was walking toward his room, when suddenly, he heard a blood-curdling, high-pitched scream that could come from only one person- Bulma. Thinking something had happened to her or that a new threat might have emerged, he ran down the hall to her room, eager for a fight. Mr. and Mrs. Breifs were already there sitting next to Bulma on her bed comforting her when Vegeta burst in. 

"What the hell happened?" he asked when he saw that there were no evil beings lurking around in the corners. 

"oh, Bulma just had a bad dream. But it was nice of you to worry Vegeta." said Bulma's mom in her high-pitched voice. 

"hmph." was all Vegeta said as he turned and left. Only after he was in bed and half asleep did he realize that there could be some truth to what Mrs. Breifs had said. But he immeadiatly rebuked himself for such foolish thoughts and fell asleep. 

*********************** 

The next morning, after breakfast, Bulma was in the lab working on the gravity enhancer again, when Vegeta walked in. 

"How long could it take to fix a machine?" He asked in his ever-annoying voice. 

"Hey, back off. It wouldn't be broken in the first place if you'd just be more careful! Really, Vegeta, try thinking of other people besides yourself for a change! Aren't you even going to ask what was up last night?" Bulma replied, as it had been on her mind all morning. 

"Why should I care about your silly emotions if it doesn't involve me?" came the haughty reply. 

"For your information, it DID involve you! and if you must know, I was worried about you." 

"What?" Vegeta was taken by surprise, but regained his arrogant composure. "What a stupid thing to worry over! I can take care of myself." 

"You know, you're unbelievable! here I am, pouring my heart out, telling you how I feel about you, and that I worry over you when I don't worry over *anyone* and I think I might love you..." *oops! did I just say that out loud?* In her anger, Bulma had inadvertadly told Vegeta some of how she felt. She had given it alot of thought, and decided last night that Vegeta was capable of feelings, and admitted to herself that she had a slight crush on him. 

Vegeta however, was totally taken back by this outburst, and decided he didn't want to have to deal with Bulma right now, and flew off to try and figure out her mind. When he was a good distance away, he began to think, something training didn't allow time for. 

"If I heard that woman correctly, she actually likes me, and wants to be my mate." Vegeta was disgusted. Imagine him, Prince of the Saiyens, with a human. "Why would she like me?" He thought, for once being honest with himself. "I have no feelings towards anything." But then looking back on his life, he discovered that he did. The predominant feeling would be anger. Anger at Kakarot when he defeated him, later leading to a new feeling- Jealousy. Afeeling of helplessness, as much as he hated to admit it, had overcome him at times. He had also actually cried right before he died on Namek. For the first time in his life, Vegeta stopped looking at himself as a High and mighty, impereial superior to everyone else, and saw himself as a man of many feelings. Then, he stopped focusing on himself and began to think of Bulma. She was kind of pretty, if you looked at her the right way. And she wasn't completly helpless. Besides, where was he going to find a saiyen woman? If he was going to have an heir to the throne of Vegeta, he'd need a mate, and if it was going to be a human, why not Bulma? 

Satisfied with his decision, Vegeta flew back to capsule corp. but, being as stubborn as he is, decided to let Bulma make the first move. He wouldn't want to embaress himself. Upon entering, Vegeta noticed that the Gravity enhancer was repaired, so he decided to train to get his mind off all these feelings. 

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ 

meanwhile Vegeta was gone---- 

"Now why did I have to go and do that?" Bulma thought to herself. She was angry again, this time at herself. First off, she had pretty much told Vegeta that she fantasized about being with him. Secondly, he had looked pretty oddly at her, and after some thought, Bulma realized that Vegeta was, weather he liked it or not, strongly influenced by his feelings. She hoped he didn't go and do anything stupid. 

"There," she sighed, sitting back. She had just finished repairing the Gravity Enhancer, and decided to go in the kitchen for a snack, when Vegeta walked in. Avoiding confrontation, Bulma left the room quickly. When she saw him go into the Gravity room, she knew it was safe to come out. Going about her buisness, Bulma happened to pass the gravity room. 

"Oh wow, what a hottie!" she thought watching him train. "Oh! what am I thinking?" she chastisized herself. Yet, she couldn't take her eyes of him. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Vegeta's point of view------- 

Vegeta had turned up the gravity to 500 for some light training and had just begun when he sensed Bulma's presence. Having her watch him made him nervous and he made a lot of mistakes, but Bulma didn't notice. What she did notice, however, was Vegeta constantly looking over his shoulder. It occured to her that Duh! He can sense Ki! and she turned red in the face and started to hurry off, but just then Vegeta came out, and stopped Bulma. 

"Wait, I...have to talk to you." he said with some difficulty. 

"Oh? It better not be about that stupid machine." Bulma said, somewhat suspicicous "No, it..I wanted to tell you that i....uh...Thanks for fixing the machine." He finished, chickening out at the last second. 

"Oh. Is that it?" 

"Yeah. No. Bulma, I like you" he said quickly, cringing a little when she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder 

"Vegeta, that is so sweet!" and she planted a kiss on his cheek, making him turn bright red 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it" he said, trying to appear gruff 

"So, this is when you ask if I wanna go out tomorrow." Bulma prompted. "Do you?" 

"Yeah, that'd be great." 

"Ok then... I'll just go..train" and he turned to leave, But Bulma stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned around, and Bulma kissed him. Startled at first, he kissed her back, and a romance blossomed. 

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢ 

And we all know what that led to eventually. The birth of Trunks, incase you didn't. So how was it? cheesy? thats what I thought. So comment, rate, whatever.I know this one was short, but I'm never writing a romance fic again!!!!!! EVER!!! and I know I won't be posting anything in a while after I get these pre=written fics done, but a whole bunch of junk bombarded me at once. Did you ever get the feeling that those teacher meetings are all plots to ruin students lives? 3 reports due at once! Aghhhh! So I'll continue with the 'Old and dangerous..." saga as soon as I can ^_^ 

~mysticGohan33~ 


End file.
